


Interrupted

by Geek_and_Nina



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood Magic, F/F, blood mention, blood tw, kinda self-harm but for a canon magic purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: a more angsty take on the interrupted kiss trope





	Interrupted

“You don’t have to do this, Amberle. It doesn’t have to be you. Anyone else. Just not you. Please, don’t let it be you. _Please_.” Eretria found herself almost begging her girlfriend to not go into this tree and sacrifice herself.

The elven princess couldn’t believe Eretria was capable of making these facial expressions. They didn’t suit her in the slightest. Eretria was not suited to this sincere and desperate face. Maybe it might have been different had Eretria not been covered with blood nearly from head-to-toe. Nothing about any of this was okay with Amberle, but she knew what she had to do, seeming okay was a part of convincing Eretria that this would be okay.

Amberle knew that nothing would ever actually be okay again, or at least she very deeply doubted it. Eretria had barely been holding herself together as of late, and she knew that this was for her own behalf. The Ellcrys continued to beckon to Amberle, she could feel it in the back of her mind like a tickle that slowly grew into an intolerable itch. The itch began to burn until it felt like her brain was on fire. Amberle knew she had to go when she realized she was only standing because Eretria was holding her up.

“I… I have to go. Now. You know that I have to do this, and you know why, right? I need you to say that you do or I won’t be able to. You know that it’s because I love you, don’t you?” Amberle heard her own voice grow desperate as well. She pulled Eretria closer, tore her tunic and bound the wounds on each of her girlfriend’s arms tightly. 

Once they were tied properly, she brought Eretria into a hug and squeezed her as close as she could with all of the strength she still had. Amberle had been planning to turn and kiss Eretria goodbye, but as she leaned in… the pain grew until it edged into the corner of her vision and she fell back into the Ellcrys. Where she had expected to hit the tree, she fell through instead and hit a dirt floor. The impact knocked her breath from her chest, but the insistent pain cleared immediately as well from her mind. 

All sounds from the outside world faded away and she felt the ground, the tree, and specifically, the Ellcrys began to absorb and consume her completely… until she wasn't even Amberele any more.

Eretria fell to her knees as the Ellcrys closed around Amberle, curling her knees up to her chest and leaning back against the tree that had stolen the love of her life.

In a broken and barely human voice that she did not recognize Eretria murmured. “Awh, damn it.”


End file.
